Quando Chove
1º de Outubro de 2015 18 de Janeiro de 2016 |anterior = "Pegar e Largar" |proximo = "De Volta ao Celeiro" |nome = Quando Chove |prod = 071 |escrito e esboçado = Lamar Abrams e Katie Mitroff |dirigido = Animação Byung Ki Lee Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston Co-Produtor Executivo Ian Jones-Quartey}} Quando Chove é o 19º episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 71º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 19º episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 71º episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 18 de Janeiro de 2016. Sinopse Steven ajuda Peridot, que tem medo de tempestades. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com as Crystal Gems na porta do banheiro de Steven exigindo que Peridot revele informações sobre "a Drusa", para a qual ela se recusa furiosamente. Pérola tenta argumentar, oferecendo uma troca. Peridot sarcasticamente exige que o seus realçadores sejam devolvidos, e em seguida afirma que os mesmos foram destruídos na Galáxia Warp. Nesse instante, Steven diz a Peridot que terminou as suas necessidades, que ela já pode olhar para trás e sai do banheiro. Em seguida, o jovem Gem e se desculpa por interromper a discussão. demostra o seu amor materno por Steven.]] As Crystal Gems então decidem investigar sobre "a Drusa" sozinhas. Embora Steven estivesse animado para acompanhar as Gems, ele é encarregado por Garnet a vigiar a "hospede" no Templo. Porém antes das Gems partirem, Garnet diz a Steven que tem algo de muita importância para dizer a ele. Após Steven dar atenção, Garnet faz um sinal de coração com as mãos. Em seguida, ela afirma que o ama, fazendo com que Ametista e Pérola abram um sorriso, e Steven (feliz) fique com o rosto corado. Algum tempo depois, Steven começa a preparar sua comida, enquanto fala com Peridot que pode sair do banheiro (já que as Gems não estão no Templo), porém a mesma recusa. Em seguida começa a trovejar e Peridot corre assustada para abraçar Steven achando que o trovão foi causado pela "Drusa", enquanto Steven explica que é uma simples tempestade. Peridot não sabe o que é isso, e Steven resolve explicar, através do vapor que sai da panela que Steven está usando para cozinhar a sua comida. Peridot não entende muito bem a explicação e então, Steven corre para fora de Casa e começa a dançar na chuva, mostrando á Peridot que não tem nada a temer. Peridot fica preocupada com Steven porém, ainda com medo, sai e experimenta pela primeira vez, a sensação de se molhar na chuva. experimenta a sensação de se molhar na chuva.]] Steven pergunta o que ela está achando, e Peridot responde com um "legal", ainda impressionada com as gotas de chuva. Um tempo depois, os dois voltam para dentro e se enxugam. Peridot cria coragem e agradece Steven por ter explicado sobre a chuva pra ele e diz que ele é um menino muito inteligente. Em seguida, Peridot decide contar a Steven sobre "a Drusa", ele insiste em chamar as Gems mas Peridot começa a chorar dizendo que não quer a ajuda delas, pois já havia perdido seus acentuadores, seus armazenadores de dados e que ele era o único que poderia ajudar. Ela pede para ir ao Jardim de Infância, Steven então fala que só vai se os dois forem de mãos dadas. e Peridot no Jardim de Infância.]] Já no Jardim de Infância, os dois conversam, Steven explica á ela que não foi feito no Jardim de Infância, Peridot então descobre que ele é um híbrido de humano e Gem, mas não dá atenção, e em seguida eles entram no núcleo do Jardim de Infância. Peridot tenta abrir o painel de controle com esforço, mas sem sucesso, já Steven consegue com facilidade. Peridot liga a energia, tenta alcançar o pedestal principal e não consegue. Então Steven a coloca em suas costas e ela consegue. Peridot mostra á Steven sobre o que é "a Drusa", revelando que todos os Gems Agrupados são protótipos do Gem maior capaz de destruir a terra quando terminar de emergir, então os dois saem dali e começam a discutir sobre precisar ou não da ajuda das Crystal Gems. Steven e Peridot são surpreendidos por um ataque de Gems Agrupados, Steven forma sua bolha e protege ele e Peridot. Os dois começam a rolar a Bolha e são surpreendidos cada vez mais por mais gems agrupadas. e Peridot são atacados por um grupo de Gems Agrupadas.]] Steven consegue conter o ataque mas parece que não vai conseguir deter por muito tempo. Quando tudo parecia estar acabado segundo Peridot, Garnet aparece junto com as outras Gems e destroem todos as gems agrupadas. Steven então diz a Peridot que as Crystal Gems são necessárias para o combate contra o Gem mutante principal. Peridot (assustada) parece pensar sobre isso neste momento. Depois de derrotar os Gems Agrupados, as Crystal Gems aparentam estar confusas sobre o motivo de Peridot e Steven estarem naquele lugar. Garnet começa a repreender Steven, alegando que ela lhe disse para vigiar Peridot. Antes de Steven pudesse se defender, Peridot vem em seu auxílio, e o defende informando as Gems que ele fez como lhe foi dito. Então, suspirando, Peridot diz as Gems que ela vai finalmente dizer para elas sobre a drusa, encerrando assim o episódio. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Peridot *Garnet *Pérola *Ametista *Gems Agrupadas *Rose Quartz (mencionada) *Greg Universo (mencionado) *A Drusa (mencionado) Músicas Instrumentais *''Little Peridot'' *''Peridot in the Rain'' *''Peridot and Steven'' *''Gem Shards'' Informações de Fundo *É revelado que Peridot tem medo de tempestades; *É revelado que existem uma Gem Agrupada, maior que a Terra, que está implantada em seu núcleo; *Peridot começa a se entender com as Gems nesse episódio, e finalmente, deixa de as chamar de "Crystal Burras" e passa a chamar Crystal Gems; **Ela, no entanto, ainda parece ter uma forte antipatia pelas Crystal Gems. *Este é o primeiro episódio que Peridot expressa gratidão; *É o segundo episódio em que Peridot não é uma antagonista; *É revelado que Gems do tipo quartzo eram feitas no Jardim de Infância. Informações de Produção *É a primeira vez que Peridot aparece em um sneak peek. Continuidade *Este episódio acontece diretamente após os eventos de "Pegar e Largar". *Vários outros Gems agrupados são apresentados neste episódio. *Esta é a quarta vez que o Jardim de Infância é visto. *É o segundo episódio que Garnet diz a Steven que ela o ama. *Peridot disse que todos seus registros até o 652 estavam armazenados lá. **Em "Ficando Juntas", Peridot dá a data de entrada 652. Alusões ASA Erros thumb|200px|Erro nas mãos de Garnet. *Quando Garnet faz uma forma de coração com as mãos, suas luvas não são desenhadas no interior dos seus dedos medios. *Quando Peridot chuta a porta do banheiro, na cena seguinte uma ponta da estrela na camisa do Steven está em cima da tampa da panela; *Quando Peridot vai falar com as Crystal Gems no Jardim de Infância, ela empurra Steven, mas ele não chega a cair. Porém na cena seguinte, ele aparece sentado no chão. Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Gabriela Medeiros como Peridot *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista es:Bajo la Lluvia en:When It Rains Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z